Jacqueline
In 1993, Jacqueline was scheduled to debut in the WWF under the name Wynonna as a manager for Jeff Jarrett. She filmed vignettes, but she left the WWF before debuting, due to an injury. She also appeared in the February 1994 edition of the then WWF Magazine. Jacqueline debuted in WCW as the manager of Kevin Sullivan, and she helped Sullivan by body slamming his opponents. She aided Sullivan in his feud with Chris Benoit and feuded with Benoit's valet, Woman. Her alliance with Sullivan came to an end at Bash at the Beach 1997, when she smashed a wooden chair over Sullivan's head causing him to lose a Loser Must Retire bout to Chris Benoit. At Road Wild on August 9, Jacqueline became the manager of Harlem Heat. She later engaged in a brief feud with Disco Inferno, whom she defeated at Halloween Havoc on October 26. Jacqueline rejoined the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in mid-1998, debuting on the June 1 episode of Raw as the new on-screen girlfriend of Marc Mero, to later began a feud with the estranged wife of Mero, Sable. Sable defeated Moore in a bikini contest on July 26, 1998 at Fully Loaded: In Your House after Sable removed her halter top to reveal a painted on bikini top. WWF Chairman Vince McMahon, however, disqualified Sable for not wearing a traditional bikini, and Jacqueline was declared the winner. Jacqueline and Mero were defeated by Sable and Edge on August 30 at SummerSlam. In September, with the revived WWF Women's Championship on the line (the Women's Championship had been abandoned in December 1995), Jacqueline defeated Sable to become the new champion, and the first African-American Women's Champion. Two months later at Survivor Series, Sable defeated her to become the new champion. Jacqueline and Mero separated on the November 22 episode of Sunday Night Heat, and the jilted Moore formed a new alliance of women known as the Pretty Mean Sisters (PMS) with Terri Runnels, who was separated from her husband, Goldust. During a match between Mero and Goldust on the November 23 episode of Raw, Jacqueline and Terri entered the ring and low-blowed both men. They originally formed an alliance with D'Lo Brown and Mark Henry, accompanying them to the ring for a match against Val Venis and The Godfather in December at Rock Bottom: In Your House. In January, Terri claimed to have suffered a miscarriage after she was knocked off of the ring apron by Brown. The guilty Brown became a servant to PMS, who forced him to wrestle his friend, Mark Henry. The deception lasted until February 1, when the ringside doctor told Brown that Terri had not been pregnant. PMS then feuded with Brown by costing him matches and attacking his new manager, Ivory. Jacqueline returned to the women's division in March, and on the April 12 episode of Raw, she, Ivory, Tori, and Sable took part in a four-way match for the Women's Championship. The match was declared a no-contest after Sable's bodyguard Nicole Bass stormed the ring and chokeslammed the three challengers. In May, however, the women had switched their allegiance to a wrestler named Meat. That same month, the stable expanded once more to incorporate Ryan Shamrock, who had been spurned by the womanizing Val Venis. As part of the storyline, the three women used Meat for his body as a "love slave", forcing him to have sex with them and wear wrestling tights that resembled a pair of tight underwear. After Shamrock left the WWF, Terri and Jacqueline continued to assist Meat in his matches. However, tension began to grow between the two women as Terri, in storyline, exhausted Meat with hours of sex before his matches and then berated her fatigued lover when he lacked the energy to win matches and Jacqueline finally end the alliance by July. On the February 1, 2000, episode of SmackDown, Jacqueline won the WWF Women's Championship for a second time after defeating Harvey Wippleman (who had won the belt from Miss Kitty while in drag and calling himself "Hervina") in a Lumberjill Snowbunny match, a match that took place in a snow filled pool surrounded by female wrestlers whose purpose was to keep The Kat and Hervina from leaving the pool. She successfully defended her title against Luna Vachon, with whom she started a brief feud, however in March, she lost the title to Stephanie McMahon, following extensive interference from D-Generation X. Throughout August and September, Jacqueline had a series of matches against then-Women's Champion Lita, which included a Hardcore match. In January 2001 during a match against Lita, both women attacked Right to Censor member Ivory, who was on commentary that night criticizing the women's division. Later on that year, Jacqueline starred in the first season of the WWF's reality show Tough Enough as a trainer alongside Al Snow, Tazz and Tori. In late 2001, she took part in the Six Pack Challenge for the vacant WWF Women's Championship on November 18 at Survivor Series, which was won by Trish Stratus. Several weeks later, Jacqueline challenged Stratus for the title at Vengeance. Stratus won the match after surprising Jacqueline with a backslide pin. In 2002, Moore became a referee, with her debut match being a Women's Championship bout between Jazz and Trish Stratus at the Royal Rumble. In late 2002, she and Stratus began a feud with Victoria, leading to a triple threat match at Armageddon, in which Victoria retained the title. In 2003, the return of Jazz culminated in a Four-Way match for Jazz's title at Judgment Day on May 18, 2003, which Jazz won. Jacqueline seldom appeared throughout late 2003 and early 2004. On the May 6, 2004 episode of SmackDown!, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Chavo Guerrero issued an open challenge for anyone to face him for his title, and Jacqueline defeated him to become the champion. She lost the championship back to Guerrero at Judgment Day in a match where his arm was tied behind his back. The company released Jacqueline in June 2004 when the creative team could not come up with any storylines for her character. On March 14, 2016, it was announced that Jacqueline would be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame class of 2016. At the ceremony on April 2, she was inducted by The Dudley Boyz, and became the first woman of African-American descent to be inducted. The next night at WrestleMania 32, she appeared during transmission while she was introduced as part of the 2016 Hall of Fame class. On the January 22, 2018, episode of Raw, Jacqueline was honored being "one of the greatest female superstars in the history of WWE" and made a special appearance as part of the 25th anniversary of Raw along with fellow wrestlers and former co-workers; The Bella Twins, Maryse, Kelly Kelly, Lilian Garcia, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool, Terri Runnels, Maria Kanellis, and fellow Hall of Famer Trish Stratus. On January 28 at the Royal Rumble, Jacqueline made a surprise entrance at number 21 during the first women's Royal Rumble match, in which she was eliminated by Nia Jax.Category:WWE Hall of Fame Inductees Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Cruiserweight Champions